vlr0fandomcom-20200213-history
Pressure Exchange Chamber
Solution Warning: The Pressure Exchange Chamber is known to be buggy on several versions of the game. Make sure to save your game in the story section immediately before the PEC, and then do not save again until you have completed the puzzle and returned to the story section. #You start on the lower floor. Get in the lift and go to the upper floor. #Pick up the Manual from the couch, and note the arrangement of symbols on the chairs. #Open the cupboard and put on the Hazmat suits. #Get in the lift again and go to the lower floor, and open the door of the PEC itself. #'Subgame: '''You have to connect the correct colours together without allowing any lines to cross. You can see which the correct colours are by looking in the manual you found on the couch: pink to orange, yellow to green, and white to black. #Enter the PEC. Collect the ''Tablet from the chairs, and notice the numbers printed on the chairs here. Also, collect the Small Key from the control panel with the gauges. #Examine the exit door. You will notice that it's welded shut, and this will cause several things to happen: Clover will leave, and the decompression chamber will activate, leaving you and Tenmyouji temporarily trapped. #Examine the Zero balloon inside the chamber twice to pop it, and collect the Zero Doll that's inside. #Examine the metal plate just to the right of the exit door, and Sigma will note that it's loose and will remove all of the metal plates. #Collect the four Laser Emitters from the revealed sections of wall. #Place the Laser Emitters on the wall in order to create a flow of current (indicated by red cables) to the control panel. Both pairs of emitters need to be placed in the leftmost section (nearest to the exit door). Place one pair of emitters on the lowest two slots. Then place a purple emitter on the highest slot, and a yellow one on the slot one down from the top. #Press the red button on the control panel with the gauges to re-pressurize the exchange chamber. #Examine the door. In order to leave, you must complete the subgame again, but the colours to connect are different and you don't yet know what they are. #'And now the stupidest puzzle, not just in this game, but in practically any such game I've played. Seriously, I have no idea what they were thinking on this one. '''Examine the glass wall. You will be told that ''Clover is standing on the other side of the glass wall, and can examine objects there for you. Even though you can see the entire area beyond the wall and she clearly isn't visible. Even though that would imply she's been standing there silent, watching you and Tenmyouji panicking. Seriously? You couldn't have, y'know, drawn her there or something? #Through the wall, underneath the barometer, you'll see a piece of paper. Click on this to have Clover fetch it for you. It gives the correct colour combinations: white to purple, yellow to pink, and cyan to green. Enter these combinations on the door and then open it. #Get into the lift and look at the bottom of the control column. You'll see the number 25113 and a set of sliders. Click on the sliders and enter 25113 using the mapping between numbers and symbols given by matching locations on the two sets of chairs in the lower and upper chambers. The answer is cylinder, hourglass, star, star, diamond. Open the drawer and get the key. #Don't go to the upper floor yet. Open the three lockers on the lower floor. One is unlocked but contains nothing useful; the remaining two are locked with the two keys you have. You should get a child's hazmat suit and a colour code sheet. #Combine the Child's Hazmat Suit with the Zero Doll. Then, move to the upper floor. #Turn to the machine by the side of the room, with a stool inside it. Connect the tablet to the cable on top of the box to the right, and it will ask you to stand the child's suit up inside the scanning chamber. Put the Dressed Zero Doll on the stool. then use the tablet again. #You will see a design on the front of the doll making up the 8 segments of an 8-segment digital display. Touch each segment to see the colour associated with that segment. It'll help to draw a diagram of these down, on the Memo screen or on paper, for the next puzzle. #Refer to the colour code sheet from the archive. On your diagram, fill in the segments corresponding to all the colours on the first line, and read off the first number of the code. Repeat the same for the second and third lines. The resulting code is 623. Enter this to reveal the escape password. #For the file password, do the same again, but this time use the colour codes printed on the inside of the machine. This gives the code 117 which will reveal the file password. #Open the safe, and get the file, map, Ambidex cards, key, and a memory card. #Open the door with the key and leave. You found it! Files AB Game: 1 : This refers to the Ambidex Game. : It's fair to assume that AB is short for A'm'''B'idex, but it also represents the two choices each player is given: A and B. *A is the choice to ally. *B is the choice to betray. : When using the voting machine in the AB room, each player must choose to either ally or betray before the time limit is up. '''AB Game: 2 : A round of the AB Game is played between the members of the group that went through the previous Chromatic Door together. The two members of the pair play against the single solo. Each party can choose to either cooperate or betray. The BP of each player will change depending on that choice. *If you choose to ally, and your opponent chooses to ally... ::: ...You get +2 BP. *If you choose to ally, and your opponent chooses to betray... ::: ...You get -2 BP. *If you choose to betray, and your opponent chooses to ally... ::: ...You get +3 BP. *If you choose to betray, and your opponent chooses to betray... ::: ...You get 0 BP. Penalty : If you break the rules, or if your BP falls below 0, you will be penalized. : More specifically, a set of needles in your bracelet will be activated, injecting you with two different drugs. : The first is an anaesthetic called Soporil β''. Nine minutes later, this will be followed by a muscle relaxant called tubocurarine. This muscle relaxant will cause your lungs to stop functioning, killing you. : In other words, the penalty for failure is death. '''Voting machine' : A machine used by the participants of the AB Game to register their votes. It uses a touchpanel, and is not to be mistaken for an ATM. Hazmat suit : The manual found in the PEC contains the following text in reference to these suits: : The air in this facility is kept at a very high pressure relative to the outside environment. This is to prevent air contaminated by the virus from entering. All persons wishing to exit the facility must proceed through the Pressure Exchange Chamber. In order to prevent the spread of the virus and maintain a sterile environment, all persons entering the PEC must wear a specialized hazmat suit. : Anyone not wearing a hazmat suit will not be allowed to enter the PEC. Scotch : A type of whiskey made in Scotland. Its unique aroma comes from the peat used in its manufacture. Scotch is Tenmyouji's favorite drink. : He often claims, "A little scotch should scratch this itch," after returning from work, which annoys Quark. Root beer float : A well-known drink made by putting a scoop of vanilla ice cream in some root beer. Also known as a "black cow." Quark has taken to saying "Root beer floats my boat," which warms Tenmyouji's heart. Category:Escapes